


Swing, Swing, Swing

by fangedknight



Series: Easy Swing [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 40s music, Author actually used to swing dance, Bill and Joe being dorks, Liebgott being Liebgott, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Swing Dancing, lindy hop, no ballroom shenanigans, nothing too huge though, slight fudging of timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangedknight/pseuds/fangedknight
Summary: Easy has some downtime while they're in England awaiting their next jump, the boys are sitting around bored until Luz manages to find a record player with some records. What happens next? Well what happens on the dancefloor stays on the dancefloor!Or: The Swing Dancing Fic





	Swing, Swing, Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! So welcome to my first Band of Brothers fic! Hope everyone enjoys it! This was just some crazy idea I came up with when I woke up…. Yesterday. Lol! Playlist for this fic can be found on Spotify here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1UYdn0cH94pZchhTGLfd4e?si=_lww-4i3Q9G6boLlk-7bZQ   
> Lemme know what you think in the comments! I love hearing from you! And don’t forget to check out the Band of Brother’s discord server where we all get together and have a ton of fun! 
> 
> As always please remember this fic is based on the HBO series depiction of Easy Company, no disrespect is meant towards the actual men.

England was nice to the boys of Easy Company, especially after the insanity that was D-Day and Carentan. The downtime they had was a big relief and while they were all grateful for the break, the boys were starting to get a bit antsy waiting for the next jump. Which was where the men of Easy (Captain Winters and Captain Nixon included) found themselves on one particular night, stuck inside a repurposed building with nothing to do unless you were a bookworm. 

Webster, however, was currently tucked comfortably in a corner of the room enjoying his copy of “To Have and Have Not” by Ernest Hemingway. He seemed to be the only one unphased by the lack of activity, even though everyone did their best to talk or play cards to pass the time. Suddenly, the door to the building burst open. The sound went off like a gunshot, immediately gathering everyone’s attention. 

“Hey guys! Look what I found!” George Luz was the disturber of the peace as usual. He beamed at everyone while moving to the far side of the room carrying a rather suspicious looking crate with him. He set it down on a table not too far away from Webster, earning several concerned looks from the NCOs. 

Talbert quirked an eyebrow from where he was sitting with Martin, Bull, and Grant, and spoke up. “Luz you didn’t find fireworks again, did you?” 

Luz laughed, “Nah! Though that would be fun wouldn’t it?” He pulled out a rather bulky object from the box. “I got somethin’ better!” After futzing with it for a minute he gave a satisfied nod and gestured to the device before him. 

“Ta-da! A record player!” 

That got the attention of everyone else in the room. “You find any records to go with that?” It was Babe that spoke this time from his place at the table with Toye and Guarnere. 

Luz rolled his eyes and threw him a look. “Did I find records? Of course I found records! Why else would I bring the player if I couldn’t find any records!” 

He pulled a small stack of records from the crate and showed them off to the room, “See? Now lemme figure out which one to put on first.” 

It took him a minute of sorting through the pile before choosing Benny Goodman from the stack. Once he popped the record onto the player, he turned the volume knob up, and “Sing, Sing, Sing” started. Luz tapped his foot and snapped his fingers along with the song, smiling at the rest of the guys. The music was infectious and soon almost the entire room was tapping their feet, bobbing their heads, or snapping their fingers along with it. 

Grant frowned even though he was enjoying the music. “Damn.” 

Talbert looked across the table at him, slightly concerned. “Everything okay Grant?” 

He sighed and shook his head. “I really wanna dance now, but we ain’t got any dames to dance with.” 

Talbert went to open his mouth to reply, but shut it and nodded sadly. “Shit, you’re right.” 

Bull perked up from his spot further down the table and took the cigar out of his mouth, “Now who says y’all can only dance if there’s dames here?” 

Grant and Talbert shrugged and looked at each other, both of them slightly confused. Bull shook his head and continued talking. “Y’all know how to dance don’tcha?” 

They nodded. 

“Then ya don’t need a dame, here watch.” 

Bull put out his cigar and rose from the table, he walked around to where Martin was sitting and held out his hand to him. His voice was dripping with southern charm, smiling softly at the man. “Johnny, may I have this dance?” 

If Martin wasn’t blushing beforehand, he was _definitely_ blushing now. Bull was ever so patient as Martin argued internally with himself before finally taking Bull’s hand and letting him lead him to the middle of the building floor. Bull positioned their hands so he was leading and swept Martin along with the brisk pace of the music, smiling bright as the sun when he spun Johnny around to show him off to all the boys. When Johnny came back in, he was smiling and laughing, all his worries from before having melted away just from dancing with Bull. 

All eyes were on the pair as they danced around the room to the music, still the only ones on the floor with the song almost over. Martin and Bull didn’t even pay attention to the guys watching them, completely absorbed in each other. A minute later and the song changed to “Watch the Birdie” and Bull’s smile got bigger as he and Martin continued to dance. 

As the opening bars began to play, Muck suddenly stood up and ran over to drag Malarkey onto the floor. “This is my favorite song, come on!” 

Malarkey knew there was no arguing with Muck when he had set his sights on something and simply yelped when he got tugged up from his seat. Muck swung in Malarkey next to Bull and Martin and quickly got to dancing, pausing at the appropriate points when Anita O’Day yelled “Hold it!” in the song. 

It didn’t take long after that for the rest of the boys to get the idea and suddenly there were more and more pairs of dancers on the floor. Luz grinned ear to ear and took it upon himself to man the record player as the boys had fun. Webster glanced up from his book every once in a while, just to keep up with what was going on. And somehow, Liebgott wound up standing between the two of them on the sidelines, shaking his head at the whole thing while having another smoke.

Dick and Nix were at a table by themselves, watching over the men as they danced. Nix was honestly thinking of dancing, but by the look on Dick’s face it seemed he was content to just sit there and watch with a wistful look in his eye. 

“What are ya thinking, Dick?” He asked. 

“Hmm?” Dick had to tear his attention away from the dance floor. 

Nix chuckled. “You wanna dance don’t you?” 

Dick chuckled softly, looking down at the table for a moment to try and conceal the mild blush that started creeping up his cheeks. “I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I’ve been dancing.” 

“We can dance if you want to. It’s okay, the boys won’t care.” He replied quietly. 

“Ah… it’s not that. I know they won’t. I just…” Dick trailed off and shrugged.

Nix gave him a knowing look. “You’re waiting for the right song.” 

That got another light laugh out of Dick and he nodded, lowering his head sheepishly. “Maybe.” 

Nix sighed and sat back in his chair, “You’re impossible.” He said, with a smirk. 

The music changed and a slow song came on. Everyone on the floor switched from their fast paced Lindy down to simple swaying as some of the boys got a bit closer than usual. Nix realized this was his chance, and the smirk on his face turned into a wicked grin as he stood up and walked directly in front of Dick. He gave him a wink and held out his hand, speaking loud enough for all the men to hear him. 

“Captain Winters, may I have this dance.” 

Dick looked up at Nix, a rosy pink blush painted right across his cheeks as he took his offered hand. “Yes, Captain Nixon, you may.” 

Nix led Dick out to the floor with all the grace and decorum of someone with his social standings, gliding Dick across the floor with one hand like he was showing everyone the most precious jewel in the world. Dick simply chuckled and shook his head as Nix finally pulled him in close and began to lead them, swaying in time with the slow song and occasionally whispering to him. 

All eyes were on Nix and Dick this time. Everyone that was on the floor dancing moved back a bit, causing them to be the only ones in the center of the group. Dick blushed a little more but did his best to focus on only Nix and not the attention they were getting as they continued to slow dance together.

Over at a table across the makeshift dance floor, Toye sat with Guarnere and Babe, wanting to go out and dance, but waiting for a faster song to come on. And a willing dance partner of course, but he wasn’t going to admit that last one out loud. Babe looked like he was about to vibrate out of his chair by the way his legs were jittering around, obviously eager to get up and dance. Joe took a cursory look at Bill, trying to see if maybe he’d be willing to dance with him, but realized he’d probably have better luck asking Hitler to blow him. 

Exhaling he decided his options were down to just Babe, and turned towards the kid in order to ask him if he wanted to dance. That was the plan of course until he realized that Babe wasn’t sitting in his chair anymore. Joe quickly looked around, trying to find him, when he spotted him making his way to the dance floor with Doc Roe of all people. Gene must’ve been running late, tied up with the other medics or something, because he hadn’t seen him until just now. 

“Goddamnit Gene.” He cursed under his breath. 

Joe let out a defeated huff and turned back to the table, leaning his head on his chin. Bill’s too busy watching the spectacle that is the dance floor while smoking to pay attention to what’s happening at the table. However, he does notice Babe running off to dance with Gene and shakes his head. 

“Hey Joe! Get a load a that would ya?” He says, pointing towards Babe with his cigarette hand.   
Joe just grunts. While he figured he’d just have to deal with asking Babe to dance, the real problem is sitting right before him. He’s been wanting to ask Bill to dance with him since this whole thing started. But God forbid he asks the one and only “Wild” Bill Guarnere to dance with him, even though he knows it’s probably not completely out of the question. He argues back and forth internally, trying to decide whether to ask him or just sit there for the rest of the night. 

He finally snaps out of it when his brain brings up the rather good point. _If you don’t ask him now you’ll probably never get another chance to do it._ He can’t argue with that logic, so brass knuckles wielding Joseph Toye ends up rubbing sweaty hands on his pants as he takes a couple deep breaths. Jumping on D-Day? Easy! This? Not so much. 

Joe takes one more breath, says a Hail Mary, and starts to talk. “Hey Bill,” he nods his head in the direction of the dance floor. “You wanna dance?” 

Bill turns and gives him a look, it’s one of his classics, usually reserved for when someone runs into him at the bar or steals his drink. It’s not horrible, but it’s not great either. He’s quiet for a moment, just looking at him, and Joe suddenly wishes he was in another building because he really doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of that look or what Bill might say. 

“I don’t dance.” Is his only reply. 

Suddenly, Joe’s not scared anymore, he’s annoyed. His Reading attitude comes roaring up from the back and he rolls his eyes at Guarnere, pegging him with a look that would make most of the guys flinch. “Bullshit, I know you do. You were just bragging last week about how you took Kathrine DiMagio out when you were back in the states. You fuckin’ dance.” 

Joe could see he struck a nerve because Bill’s look wasn’t there anymore. Instead of the stern gaze he held before, his face was scrunched up in a state of confusion and mild panic. He stuttered a little as he tried to backpedal and find a different excuse but it was no use. Bill went to open his mouth and attempt to spit out the first thing that came to mind but Joe beat him to it. 

“And I swear to God if you say you’re, ‘Not a fuckin’ queer’ I will punch you across this hall for lyin’ cause I saw you slink off with that British guy the last time we had passes.” 

Bill shuts his mouth and tries to peg a glare at Joe, but it fizzles and he sighs in defeat. Joe’s look softens and he carefully reaches across the table to gently place his fingers on top of Bill’s hand. 

He lowers his voice so no one else can hear. “Bill… I ain’t gonna black mail you about it or anythin’. You know how I am too.” 

Joe watches with baited breath as Bill looks from him to the dance floor and back again. A determined look slowly coming across his face. He stubs his cigarette out on the table and stands up, still holding Joe’s hand. 

“Alright, let’s go show these straight boys how it’s done.” 

Joe beams ear to ear at Bill as he tightens his hold on their hands. Running them out to the dance floor just as “In the Mood” starts playing. Joe’s leading and he swings Bill around the floor with ease, everyone suddenly paying attention to just how good their dancing is. The only other pair on the floor that are keeping up with their pace is Nix and Dick, and everyone’s pretty sure they’ve danced together before at least a couple times, if they haven’t been consistently dancing together for a while. 

They keep at a good pace as the song keeps going, and Joe quickly realizes they’ve got enough space for him to do something a little special with Bill. He quickly checks to make sure there’s nobody directly behind them, grinning ear to ear. Bill raises a brow when he notices it and his only warning is a wink from Joe before it’s too late. 

“No no no, don’t you fuckin’ do it!” Bill hisses under his breath. 

Joe grabbed Bill’s right hand tightly, and looped his right arm under Bill left, hoisting him up and around his shoulders, flipping him right over his head easily. It was in that moment that the entire company came to a minor halt as Guarnere went flying through the air with the greatest of ease. Even Nix tripped up on his step and stumbled into Dick’s solid chest as Dick simply stopped to watch, eyebrows up all the way to his hairline in surprise. 

Babe’s jaw hit the floor, having a slight internal crisis watching the scene before him. Never in a million years would he ever thought that Ol’ Gonorrhea himself would firstly be lead by someone else while dancing, and secondly if the first had ever happened (which it did in this case) he never would’ve thought that Bill would let someone toss him like that! 

Gene stopped moving, worried something was wrong when he noticed Babe’s reaction, that was until he turned around. “Well I’ll be.” Was all the Cajun man muttered, patting poor Babe on the back.

Bull chuckled a bit and gave Martin a look that said he wanted to give it a shot too. Martin sputtered and shook his head. “No no no. Denver Randleman I swear to God if you throw me I’m divorcing you!” 

That got a hearty laugh out of Bull. “Johnny we ain’t even married yet!” 

The blush that Martin originally _had_ under control returned with a vengeance when Bull uttered the words “Yet.” It’s in this moment that his brain screeches to a complete halt and he’s unable to form any kind of coherent sentence. Thankfully though, Bull takes it to his advantage, giving him another 1000 watt smile before dipping and kissing him in front of everyone. Wolf whistles and cheers come up from the whole company and even Dick and Nix laugh a little. 

The song changes back to a slower one again, and Dick catches just how Nix is looking at him. It’s honestly more of a sultry leer than a look and it causes Dick to blush even more than before. Dick decides it’s his turn to lead and switches their hands around. Nix snuggles himself into his arms comfortably, laying his head on Dick’s shoulder and sighing happily. 

They stay like that for a while, bodies pressed lovingly together, simply swaying to the music. Dick leans in and gently bumps his nose against Nix’s, he smiles back as he gets the hint. Nix turns his head just enough and locks his lips with Dick’s. 

Luz’s jaw hits the floor and he immediately starts clapping, causing everyone else to take notice and start joining in. Webster looks up from his book at the commotion and smiles, looking over at Liebgott. 

“I told you so.” 

Liebgott however is so stunned and happy for them at the same time that the only thing he can think to shout is, “Mazel Tov!” 

Once everyone settles down from cheering their Captain’s on, the slow dance continues. Babe is as happy as can be all cuddled up close to Gene. He places a kiss on top of Babe’s head and speaks to him softly in Cajun French, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as they sway together. 

Luz is in the middle of trying to pick the next record when he stops and turns to Liebgott and Webster. “Hey you think Nix has had anything to drink yet?” 

Liebgott shrugs and Webster pipes up, still not looking up from his book. “I haven’t seen him hit his flask once since the music started.” 

Luz nods appreciatively and Liebgott scoffs a little. “Well that’s probably because he’s been neckin’ with Winters this whole time.” 

Webster chuckles and simply points to the corner where Muck and Malarkey are, the two of them were the first ones off the floor three songs ago, and they’ve been making out in the corner ever since. Liebgott’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head, lighting up a new cigarette while Luz simply laughs and grabs the next record. 

Everyone jumps when the door suddenly opens, some of the men scrambling to get in front of their Captains to protect them. Bull’s grip on Martin tightens, Joe feels like he’s holding his breath, and Luz clutches a record close to his chest. Lipton and Spiers walk through the door and everyone lets out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding. 

Lipton turns to Bull and Martin, the closest pair to the door, slightly flustered from seeing Dick and Nix dancing and kissing. “What’s happening?” 

Bull smiles, “Luz found a record player so we’re havin’ ourselves a dance. You two are more than welcome to join us if you want.” 

Lipton’s still trying to process what he’s seeing when he hears Spiers close the door behind them and feels his hands on his waist. “Ron?” He turns and asks quietly.

Spiers grins wickedly and quickly dips Lipton right in front of everyone, planting a huge kiss on his lips. More cheers erupted from the room and anyone that was worried about being caught or hauled off for court-martial let’s out a sigh of relief. Liebgott takes it upon himself to grab a drink for Sergeant Lipton and is conveniently standing next to them when Lip finally comes up for air. He thanks Liebgott for the drink and immediately knocks it back while Leib retreats to his spot on the sidelines again. Once Lipton sets down the bottle, he gives Spiers a look that could kill most men and drags him onto the dance floor. 

Bill and Joe dissolve into a fit of laughter, each of them doing their best to try and breathe while they lean on each other. Bill laughs so hard his lungs start to hurt and he rests his forehead on Joe’s shoulder without even thinking about it. Joe stops laughing and lets out a small gasp, blushing a little bit. 

Thinking that something happened, Bill looks up at Joe. “You okay?”

Seeing his concerned look sent Joe’s feelings into overdrive, his blush getting worse. He looks away and clears his throat. Bill’s a bit more observant than people usually give him credit for and he doesn’t take his eyes off Joe’s face, until he notices the blush. 

“Oh. _OH_. Oh Joe… why didn’t ya say something?” 

Joe knows there’s no use trying to play dumb and he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, looking down at his shoes which are suddenly very interesting. His voice gets quiet and he can’t make eye contact with Bill yet. 

“I… I didn’t know what you’d say, ya know. Wasn’t even sure you liked guys till I saw you with that Brit.” He shrugs, trying to play it off, but freezes when he feels Bill’s hand on his cheek. 

Joe finally makes eye contact again and his heart skips a beat when he sees the look Bill’s giving him that screams. _“You dumbass.”_

The next song starts playing and Joe freezes up again, closing his eyes for a moment. The first bars of “It’s Been a Long Long Time” bellows out of the record player and he can feel his heart tying itself into knots. Bill catches on like he always does and his expression softens into his usual smirk. He adjusts their hands so he’s leading and presses Joe in close, swaying along with the song. Joe visibly starts to relax and lays his head on Bill’s shoulder, nose buried into his neck, as Bill softly sings along in that South Philly rumble. 

_“Never thought that you would be standing here so close to me there's so much I feel that I should say, but words can wait until some other day.”_

Joe’s grip on Bill tightens a bit, as he sings. He’s loving every minute of it, as emotional as it is, and wishes it would never end, that they could just stay here dancing forever. Fuck the war, fuck the Germans, just him and Bill dancing. 

_“Kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again. It's been a long, long time. Haven't felt like this, my dear since I can't remember when. It's been a long, long time.”_

Bill laid his chin on top of Joe’s head, placing a soft kiss in his hair as he kept on singing, his voice starting to fill with emotion as he sang the next verse. 

_“You'll never know how many dreams, I've dreamed about you, or just how empty they all seemed without you. So kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again. It's been a long, long time.”_

Bill’s hands on Joe’s waist tightened up and he curls his hands into the base of Joe’s shirt like he’s adrift at sea and his only lifeline is the man in his arms. 

_“Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again. It's been a long time. Haven't felt like this my dear since I can't remember when. It's been a long, long time. You'll never know how many dreams I dreamed about you, or just how empty they all seemed without you. So kiss me once then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again. It's been a long, long time.”_

The song finally ends, along with the record, and Joe pulls back a bit so he can look at Bill properly. His eyes glistening with tears he doesn’t want to shed, not right now, not in front of everyone. Bill breaks the heavy silence filling the room and spreading between them as Luz is busy changing the record. 

Bill decides he’s pussyfooted around enough. “Go out with me.” 

Joe does a double take. “What?” 

“Next time we get passes I wanna take you out on a date. Just us. We can do dinner, or drinks at the bar, I don’t care, whatever you want.”   
Joe’s gone speechless, completely dumbfounded. He never expected that Bill would ask him out first, let alone right now, and he stumbles over his answer. 

“I...uh… yeah, I mean no that.” He cuts himself off with a frustrated noise and takes a breath. “Yes.” He manages to say clearly.

“Yes?”

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Bill winks at Joe once that’s clarified, and dips him immediately afterward, kissing him right on the lips. 

“FINALLY!” Babe screeches from across the dance floor where he’s still attached at the hip to Gene, who’s only looking slightly surprised at the whole thing. 

Nix and Dick’s jaws have hit the floor, if the dancing stunt didn’t do it, this certainly did. Muck and Malarkey actually break apart from making out in order to wolf whistle at the pair of them while Perconte comes up beside Muck with his hand out. 

“Told ya so, ya owe me 50 bucks” Muck grumbles a little at Perconte and starts digging into his pockets while Malarkey laughs out loud. 

Martin has the most surprised look on his face and Bull just chuckles. “You knew all along?” Martin asks. 

Bull raises a brow, “What those two? Oh come on darlin’ it was written all over their faces.” 

Luz drops the next record he was about to put on the player when he sees Bill and Joe kissing. Scrambling to pick it back up and make sure it’s alright. Webster’s book has been completely forgotten about, sitting straight up in his chair watching. Liebgott’s jaw dropped open and he pinched himself because he never thought he’d see the day where “Wild” Bill Guarnere would kiss someone, dip them, kiss a guy, or if all of the above happened that it would be with Joe Toye. 

Spiers walks over to Luz, Liebgott, and Webster, with Lipton still on his arm, and reaches out with a finger to physically close Liebgott’s jaw. “You know, if you’d worry about them less and Web more, maybe you’d actually be the one out there kissing someone tonight.” 

As soon as he said it he turned and walked off with Lipton, whistling a tune. Liebgott was completely taken aback and stood there stunned. Luz was doing his best to focus on the records instead of what just happened and Webster hid his face back into his book. Nix however, saw the whole thing. He kissed Dick on the cheek and told him he’d be right back before making a bee line over to Luz. 

“Need help picking a record, Luz?” He asked. 

Luz nodded. “Yes sir! Can’t quite decide what’d be best.” 

Nix went through the records with him and suggested another Andrews Sisters record. “Better do something more upbeat this time.” 

Luz took the record and quickly popped it onto the player while Nix turned and walked next to Liebgott, patting him on the shoulder. “Spiers is right you know.” The music starts up at that moment and Nix continues. “Why don’t you take Web for a dance?” 

Liebgott turns his head around to look at Nix so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. “Sir?”

“Ask Web to dance Lieb, trust me.” 

Liebgott swallows and tries to be gruff about the whole thing. “Is that an order sir?” 

Nix raises a brow at him. “Do you want it to be?” He nods towards Webster and gives Liebgott one more stern look before quickly waving hello to Webster and going off to find Dick. 

Webster notices that Liebgott is a sputtering frustrated mess once Nix leaves and decides to get up and go talk to him. When he reaches him he gives Liebgott a soft look. “Joe… you wanna dance?” 

“No!” He snaps. 

Webster’s a bit startled at his snap, and Liebgott storms across the room and out the door of the building before he can say anything to stop him. He sighs heavily, and puts his hands in his pockets, debating whether or not he wants to just go back and read his book. Everyone obviously heard it and Nix and Spiers both look like they’re ready to kill Liebgott. Dick gives them both a look that says, “Let it be,” and they don’t move from where they’re at. 

Luz however glares at the door like he’s waiting for Liebgott to come back and do something stupid. He lets out a huff and walks over to Webster, clearing his throat lightly. “Web… I’ll dance with you if ya want.” 

Webster looks from Luz to the pairs of guys still out on the dance floor and smiles. “You know Luz? Why not.” 

He gets a big smile in return and Luz leads Webster out onto the floor. They have a quick dance, it’s only for one song since Luz is the only one manning the record player, but it’s fun and by the time the song is done, Webster’s smiling and laughing almost like nothing had happened. Luz goes back to his spot in front of the record player and Webster starts heading back to his book, but stops when he gets in front of his chair. 

He looks over at the door, to his book, and back again before finally making up his mind. Webster walks across the room and slips out the door, careful not to make too much noise with it. He tries to see if he can find Liebgott, and he almost gives up before he hears swearing in German coming from around the corner in the small alleyway. 

A small smile crosses his face and he chuckles a little at the expletives he’s hearing, carefully walking around the corner to see Liebgott leaning against the wall of the building trying to light his cigarette. Where he’s leaning against the wall is right next to the small window with a perfect view of the dance floor and Webster suddenly realizes that Liebgott probably saw him dancing with Luz. 

Liebgott actually did see them dancing right as he had gotten out there. He would never admit it, but seeing Webster with someone else gave him a pang of jealousy and he had no idea why. He finally manages to get his cigarette lit and sighs, leaning his head back to rest against the brick wall when he hears the song inside change to “Bei Mir Bist Du Schön.”

He’s surprised when he hears the song being sung at the entrance of the alleyway, let alone hearing it completely in German, and he realizes it’s Webster singing to him. Liebgott turns and looks at him as he gets a little closer, exhaling smoke before speaking. 

“You know that song’s originally in Yiddish, right?” 

Webster nods and stopped singing, settling next to Liebgott on the wall. The silence between them isn’t horribly uncomfortable, but it isn’t the greatest either. Liebgott eventually stubs out his cigarette and reaches over for Webster, running a hand down his shoulder to his hand, silently asking for it. 

He gives Liebgott his hand and their fingers entwine. Slowly, Liebgott pulls him in close and places his hand on his waist, silently asking him to dance. Webster nods and leans his forehead against his. Liebgott smiles for the first time that night, dancing with Webster in the alleyway as he sings “Bei Mir Bist Du Schön” in Yiddish. They dance like that for the rest of the night, eventually kissing each other over and over till they have to go back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Viola! I hope you guys enjoyed this, I know I had a blast writing this! Some quick notes for you!
> 
> \- The swing dancing that these boys are doing is actually called Lindy Hop also known as the Jitterbug, most people in the 40s didn't do the whole ballroom triple step extra formal stuff. They just had three basic steps, grab your partner, and off you go! 
> 
> \- The aerial move that Joe does with Bill is called the Lindy Helicopter, here's an example of that move (the video should start at 30 seconds) https://youtu.be/BoTwsNDurKw?t=30
> 
> \- This is what Lip and Spiers basically look like dancing once they get going (showing off to literally everyone): https://youtu.be/HI5kP5aQ8Gg 
> 
> \- I fudged the timeline so I could put Lip and Spiers in this because I really wanted to include them, hopefully nobody's upset about this (I would hope not!) 
> 
> \- I am planning on writing a sequel that's just Guarnere/Toye so stay posted for that
> 
> \- "Bei Mir Bist Du Schön" actually originally was a Yiddish song from a Yiddish Musical, it was just translated into English with the German chorus lyrics by the Andrews Sisters. You can find out about that here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bei_Mir_Bistu_Shein 
> 
> \- You guys can find me @ulfelska on tumblr! Or on the BoB discord server! Come join us! :D


End file.
